Confessions
by sweetnsxy
Summary: After an arguement at the pizza parlor Beastboy thinks he's in love.rnBBRae. Flames excepted. plz read and review!
1. The Beginning

"_**Confessions"**_

The Titans were at the "pizza parlor" having lunch. Again Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing over their usual 'tofu or meat' disagreement. "tofu!" BB screamed, "No! the all meat experience, you little green freak!" Cy insulted BB. This really hurt Beastboy's feelings. His ears flopped down and his eyes began to water. " Cyborg! Apologize, Now!" Robin ordered. " No, That's ok Robin, you can obviously see he doesn't have the **_HEART_** for it!" BB came back. The others thought this was clever and funny. Even Raven giggled, a little, like the rest of them (except Cyborg and BB). "Hey! Robin!" Cyborg yelled. "Come on Cyborg, you have to admit that was funny" Robin answered. "No! Not at all!" Cy responded. Cyborg's eyes lit up "Hey Hey I've got one, I've got one" Cy started "What is more pathetic than an annoying green shape shifter? …..nothing…..nothing at all! HAHAHAHA!" Cy joked even through the joke was incredibly mean. Every one gasped at his mean attempted to get people to laugh. "Cyborg!" Robin yelled. Beastboy began to cry. "Friend Cyborg! Apologize this instant!" Star screamed. "What" he asked. BB folded his arms on the table and placed his head in to stop his sobbing. " Beastboy…." Raven whispered placing a hand on his shoulder. BB took it as a sign of comforting. He turned and hugged Raven. She gasped with surprise, then put her arms around him. He cried onto her shoulder. " Hmmm…. She's warm…and soft….she has a good, strong shoulder… perfect for me to cry on." BB thought " she smells so….good…..what is that ….lavender?…what ever it is it smells great!". "Ok, lets go home, guys" Robin said "Cyborg has to go to his room when we get there!" "What! What for!" Cy asked angrily. "For that!" Robin pointed to the crying BB being comforted by Raven. "That little twerps fakin' it! Just to get his hands on Rae" Cy replied. "Cyborg enough! Just…. go home, we'll just walk." Robin ordered. "Fine, I'm not letting any yawl' in my car!" he screamed going to the car. He got in and drove away, hopefully heading for home. "Come on guys" Robin started "lets go home" He and Star started to walk away, but Star stopped "Friends are you, coming?" Star asked. Raven looked up and said "You go we'll catch up". And with that they left. " Beastboy, do you feel better?" Rae asked. BB rose from her warm arms, her sniffed in "Yeah, a little" he replied, Rae got a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to him " here" she said. He took it and blew his nose and tried to give it back but she shook her head " No, you can keep it" she said". He said thanks and then they sat there for a little bit. Then, Raven spoke "Do you want to head back?". He looked at her. Into her soft glistening violet eyes and replied " Sure… are you ready". Raven was shocked. His voice was shaky but very quite. After looking at him for a while she replied "Yeah…yeah, lets go". They got their stuff and headed off. They walked the entire way. Beastboy looked over at Raven and saw how sweet she looked. He immediately knew he was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N- Sorry It took so long! I'm adding a star/robin and cy/bee romance. Enjoy! This is dedicated to first my Grandfather. And my Best friends Raven and Daemon. You guys will never know how much you mean to me! Lylas and lylab!**

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all had made it home.

"Cyborg!" Starfire squealed. She flied over looking perky.

"Cyborg, we have to discussed the disturbance between you and Beast boy today." Robin stating the obvious **(A/N-I dub him Captain Obvious! )**

"Okay now chill and I will explain" Cy started "He just ticked me off that green lil…" He decided not to finish that sentence after seen the look on Robin's face.

"Well as he leader of this team. I say you must apologize to Beast boy." Robin demanded.

"No"

"You have to"

"No I don't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Please friends stop this arguing"

"No! And that's final!" After he said this Cy left the room.

"Fine! I'm going to apologize for you! You cant just act like nothing happened! You made BB cry! You have to apologize!" Robin shouted after him.

"Friend Robin will everything be okay?" Star question.

"Of course! Starfire everything will be fine. Trust me" Robin lied. Honestly he didn't know what was going on. BB and Cyborg are fighting about…Who knows what. Cyborg wouldn't apologize for making him cry. He couldn't tell star that. He didn't want her depressed. So he had to lie. But inside he was mad at himself for lying to her. Secretly he…loved her.

"Friend Robin! Is there something wrong?" star asked waving a hand in front of him. He snapped out of it. Grabbed her soft smooth hand and placed it to her side.

"Yeah star everything's fine. Why?" he asked.

"Well you went into the 'trance'" she said using air quotes "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Uhh…nothing star' he stuttered "Umm…I-I-I have t-t-to go to my…Uhh…room.Yeah! That's it I have to go to my room! Bye star!" He ran out of site.

Star make a confused face. Shrugging and then walked off to her room

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven was waking home with Beast boy at her side. He was in deep thought. She could tell.

'Wait…why do I keep looking at him?…Uhh…Its nothing...Is it?…What am I thinking. No there is no possibility that I love him' Raven stopped dead in her tracks thinking about what she just thought.

Beast boy stopped and looked at her 'What is she doing?'

"Raven?" BB asked. Raven didn't answer.

"What's the matter?…Raven?" he said a bit louder. Raven still didn't answer.

"Raven!" he yelled. She looked at him.

"What." she whispered looking into his emerald eyes as he began to answer.

"What are you doing? What's the matter?" he asker her letting out a sigh that she was okay. 'I wonder what she's up to. She never acted like this before. She was nice to me and everything!'

"Uhh…nothing." She walked past him. He looked at her. He had to run to keep up.

'Yeah she is defiantly up to something!'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They had got to the tower. Raven put her hand on the sensor and it denied her.

"What" she whispered.

"Raven…How could it deny you?" he asked confused at what happened. He looked at her face and seen she was also confused.

"I have no clue" she whispered. After she said that she grabbed his hand and put it on the censor. He blushed when her soft delicate hand grabbed his.

_**AXSES DENIED**_

"Damn it!" Raven shouted.

"Raven!" BB commented.

" What? Like you don't say it." she stated.

"Yeah. Heh. I guess your right." He looked at her, she had a worried face. He wondered what her was worried about. He just shrugged and looked back at the door. Wondering what was wrong with the door. Feeling as though he should say something to make Raven feel better. His mouth was dry. He couldn't get the words out. Let along think of good ones. He just stood there as she thought of a was in. Feeling as though he let her down he just…..stood there.

"Common" she said though he was thinking and didn't hear her. All of a sudden he felt a soft silky hand grab his and fly towards the sky. By the light it looked like an angel. An angel taking him off to the heavens above. He looked over into the window beside him. Of course it was Cyborg's window. Cyborg just looked out the window then burst out laughing, even rolling on the floor. He was going to pay later. BB thought. They reached the roof. She started to walk off towards the door. Then she remembered she was still holding his hand, she let go blushing. He looked at her.

"Sorry…" She murmured. BB looked disappointed.

"It's okay" He pouted. 'Now I know she doesn't like me like that"

They walked to the door in silence now, and tried to open it…it wouldn't open.

"Great" she said sarcastically. She pulled out her communicator. Before she opened it, she looked at BB and noticed that he was looking right back at her. They looked eyes for a few seconds, then she looked away blushing. He smiled at how pretty her face looked when she was embarrassed.

"Robin, We cant get in" Raven said…no reply. "Robin?" she said again. "Starfire….Cyborg?" She called….again no reply. She looked worried and scared. She had no idea what was going on. This never happened before. Robin like always had his communicator with him like right beside him. Checking it constantly just in case someone would start talking. And naturally we would make fun of him. Cyborg would talk in an echo like it was coming from the communicator. Robin would go 'haha very funny' and we would laugh. Ok getting off subject, sorry.

Raven talked again "C'mon guys this isn't funny!" She sounded desperate. Tears started to form in her big violet eyes. BB noticed this and got sad for this dark beauty. Know he had to help her. He pulled out his communicator.

"Guys, pick up now!" he commanded. Raven was surprised how masculine he sounded. Blushing at how silly she sounded. 'Common this is Beast boy I'm talking about.' She thought. She looked back over at him. He looked angry. It was really weird.

"Yo, man! What's your problem?" It was Cyborg. **(A/N. Now I'm Captain Obvious!) **BB was surprised that someone answered him.

"Cyborg! Thank god someone answered. Listen, we can get in and Raven is about to cr….." He had to think fast. He couldn't tell Cy she was about to cry!

"Uhhh…I mean scream!" he sighed with relief " So, could you help us in?" BB crossed his fingers with hope. Since the fight with him at lunch today, he wasn't sure what Cyborg would to anymore.

"Oh yea sure. Where You at?" Cy asked.

"The roof." he replied.

"Ohhh…should have known. You past my window." Cy started to laugh again. "Hold on a sec, I'll be right there." He called. BB closed his communicator. He looked at Raven who was looking at him.

" Thank you." She said weakly. He just smiled that he had helped her.

"It was nothing." He answered modestly. She looked at him shocked.

" No! You could have told him but you didn't!" Before he could say anything else she throw her arms around him and sobbed. This action surprised him. He felt her crying on his shoulder. He wanted to comfort her. So, He wrapped his arms around the crying sorceress.

" Your welcome Rae, Your welcome." He said rubbing her back softly.

"Thank you…just thank you." She said. Feeling comforted, she stopped crying. Still not moving from his arms.

"No need to thank me Rae…I would never hurt you for the whole world." He replied. She started sobbing again from his gentle words. At this moment both of them knew this was who they were meant to be with.

They heard laughing and they turned to face the door still in each others arms. They saw Cyborg standing at the door. They looked at each other and jumped away from the warmth of each other wishing to be held once again.

"C'mon you two lovebirds." Cy chanted. BB and Rae blushed and walked to the door slowly. They got in and ran to their rooms. Muttering a small 'Thanks Cyborg.' as they past by him. He grinned and walked away. Thinking about how to apologize to BB.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


End file.
